SECRET LOVE SONG
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Aku memilikimu, tapi kau terasa jauh. Kau ada di dekatku, tapi sulit ku sentuh. Haruskah aku bertahan lebih lama? Atau lebih baik aku menyerah? CHANHUN - CHANYEOL x SEHUN. DLDR!


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebuah karya yang terinspirasi dari lagu Secret Love Song.**_

* * *

Setiap orang pasti punya kesabaran, dan kesabaran itu berbatas. Tinggal bagaimana kau menyikapinya, bertahan lebih lama atau menyerah? Sehun sedang berada di titik itu, memilih antara bertahan atau menyerah. Sehun hanya lelah.

Ketika hati sedang lelah, ketika fisik sedang lelah, siapa yang tak ingin dimanjakan? Siapa yang tak ingin dihujani kasih sayang? Perhatian. Itu yang sedang dibutuhkan Sehun.

Sehun sedang duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong terhadap satu titik dan dia tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Telinganya mendengar gelak tawa di luar sana, di ruang tengah, kekasihnya sedang asyik bermain sesuatu dengan yang lain. Suatu permainan yang tak Sehun pahami. Sehun bukan gamers sejati. Tidak seperti kekasihnya dan juga orang yang sedang menjadi lawan mainnya sekarang.

Sehun beranjak dengan enggan, mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja kamarnya. Tak lupa dompet dan ponselnya. Sehun keluar kamar sudah dengan memasang headset di telinganya.

"Aku pergi.." Sehun menepuk bahu Suho yang sedang menyaksikan dua member lain yang sedang seru terhanyut dalam permainan itu.

"Ke mana malam-malam begini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hanya melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja. Panggilan Suho tidak digubrisnya. Bahkan Sehun rasa kekasihnya juga tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

Sehun pergi ke lantai basement, tempat mobil pribadinya berada. Tak ada arah tujuan ke mana ia akan pergi. Hendak pergi makan juga tidak mungkin, ia baru saja melewatkan makan malam yang sudah sangat lewat dari jamnya.

Jam digital di dashboard-nya menunjukkan pukul 11.27 malam. Jalanan sudah sepi. Sehun membelah jalan ibu kota itu dengan kecepatan sedang, tetap berhati-hati meski pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan berhenti di sebuah gedung agensi yang menaunginya, SM. Agensi itu buka 24 jam. Tengah malam begini masih ada saja yang terlihat mondar-mandir, meski tak sebanyak siang hari. Beberapa artis masih tampak ada di dalam, sedang berlatih sesuatu. Entah untuk persiapan konser atau comeback mereka. Trainee pun juga masih ada yang terlihat.

Sehun berjalan mencari studio latihan yang kosong. Ia hanya menyalakan satu lampu yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sehun ingat kata Lay, kalau latihan dalam keadaan gelap akan membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi. Sehun melampiaskan isi hatinya dalam latihan menarinya kali ini, free style dance. Apapun lagu yang ada di situ, ia putar saja.

Sehun menari dalam gelap. Refleksi gerakannya terpantul pada cermin yang terpasang di dinding. Sedikit membayang karena lampu yang temaram. Sehun terus bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti alunan musik, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan.

Ada sedikit air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya.

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that I could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _Cause I'm yours_

Lirik itu membuatnya bersedih. Sehun tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

 _When you're with him, do you call his name_

 _Like you do when you're with me?_

 _Does it feel the same?_

 _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_

 _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

Sehun jatuh duduk berlutut ketika lirik itu mengalun. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sehun menyandarkan diri pada sebuah pilar yang tak jauh darinya dan memeluk lutut. Memilih mendengarkan lagu itu sampai habis.

 _Why cant't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that_

Lagu itu berakhir, dan Sehun menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lelah.." katanya lirih.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Pagi sudah tiba. Saatnya kembali ke rutinitas yang sama. Tetap sibuk dari dimulainya hari hingga tengah malam.

"Semalam kau ke mana, Hun?" tanya Suho ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

"Menyendiri" jawab Sehun datar dan singkat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kau semalam pergi? Kapan? Jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol menimpali.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu aku menghilang" dugaan Sehun benar, Chanyeol tak mengetahui kepergiannya semalam.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun berpamitan tanpa melihat siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Syuting lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu dan langsung pergi mengekor di belakang manajer yang akan mengantarnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jongin sambil mencomot rotinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia tak yakin apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Bicaralah dengannya.." kata Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau masalahnya bukan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalau dia tidak ingin berbagi denganku, dengan posisiku sebagai leader, harusnya dia mau berbagi denganmu karena kau kekasihnya" jawab Suho.

"Itu benar. Selain Suho, kaulah yang paling dekat dengannya" Xiumin menambahkan.

"Luangkan waktumu untuknya" tambah sang leader.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Waktu dini hari adalah biasa bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap terjaga, sama seperti Sehun. Keduanya baru akan tidur ketika fajar mulai menyingsing. Chanyeol merelakan waktunya untuk tidak pergi ke studio pribadinya hari ini karena hanya untuk menunggu Sehun pulang.

Hampir jam 2 pagi ketika Chanyeol mendengar pintu dorm mereka terbuka. Chanyeol menunggu Sehun di ruang makan dalam keadaan gelap.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, baru kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Setidaknya kegiatan syuting hari ini sedikit membantunya melupakan kekecewaan hatinya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol dalam gelap.

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan botol air yang ada di tangannya.

"Hai.." sapa Sehun datar. Tak ada keinginan untuk bertanya kenapa Chanyeol sendirian di tempat gelap.

"Umm.. bisakah kita bicara?"

"Maaf aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Belum sempat Sehun pergi, Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku lelah.."

Makna ambigu yang Sehun utarakan. Lelah karena pekerjaannya atau lelah karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Katakan kalau aku menyakitimu atau ada salah. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk mengatakan semuanya demi hubungan ini?"

"Apa aku salah kalau aku lelah?" kali ini Sehun menunjukkan maksud terhadap hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu lelah?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya mata Chanyeol dalam remang-remang cahaya.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau berteman. Bisakah kau lebih menganggapku ada? Kau itu milikku dan aku berhak egois! Aku berhak meminta banyak perhatian darimu. Aku berhak kau anggap ada. Bukannya merasa tersisihkan dengan kehadirannya karena kita berbeda!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan tampak lemah.

Deg!

Ada sesuatu yang seperti menghantam hati Chanyeol ketika mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Kenapa kau bilang kita berbeda?"

"Aku tidak pandai bermain game. Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan alat musik. Bahkan aku bukan orang yang bisa membangkitkan dan menceriakan suasana seperti dia. Kepribadianmu sama seperti dia! Kau dan aku berbeda!"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Ada setetes air mata yang memaksa keluar dari peraduannya.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan Sehun dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Bukan karena sesuatu yang sama atau sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuatku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku setiap saat, bukan dia. Aku mencintaimu karena bagaimana adanya dirimu."

"Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan tipe idealmu adalah orang yang pandai bermusik? Bukankah kau ingin bisa banyak mengarang lagu dengan pasanganmu? Sementara aku.. sama sekali tidak! Aku ini dancer! Bakatku menari.. bukan menyanyi!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"Aku lelah hyung. Bisakah kita.."

Belum sempat Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam.

"Jangan.. jangan katakan kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Jangan.." air mata Chanyeol perlahan ikut menetes.

"Salahkah aku kalau aku takut kau meninggalkanku? Aku benci rasanya kehilangan, hyung.."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tak ada yang salah. Aku senang kau merasa cemburu dan ingin memilikiku. Maaf sikapku yang keterlaluan dan tidak pengertian. Ku mohon jangan akhiri ini semua. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan selalu mencintaimu."

Sehun pun mencium Chanyeol di sela isak tangisnya. Ada kelegaan yang muncul setelah ia ungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah hubungan, persahabatan, percintaan, atau apapun itu selalu memiliki masalah. Satu masalah selesai maka suatu saat akan muncul lagi masalah yang lain, atau bisa jadi masalah yang sama akan kembali terulang. Tak mudah menyatukan pemikiran dari banyak kepala agar membuat semuanya berjalan seimbang, agar semua pihak mendapat keuntungannya.

Alasan kesibukan perkerjaan masih akan mudah dimaklumi bagi pasangan yang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi ketika ingin berkencan di luar. Tidak semua orang akan menyukai dua orang yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan itu, apalagi untuk publik figur.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tahu, tak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan mereka. Tak semua orang akan menyukai dan menyetujuinya. Pembenci akan selalu ada. Tapi semenjak pertengkaran mereka waktu itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti dan bahkan menjadi sangat sering untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sehun. Chanyeol ingin membuat Sehun tetap percaya kalau rasa untuknya akan tetap sama, tidak berubah, meski kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya itu tidak mudah. Hanya ratusan bahkan ribuan kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang dapat terlontar dari mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus mengalah, kebahagiannya ia korbankan untuk siapapun yang menyukainya, siapapun yang jadi penggemarnya. Sehun ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Chanyeol miliknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi kesempatan tak selalu ada dan penghalang akan selalu ada.

"Hyung sayang.. kenapa foto kita yang waktu itu tidak kau unggah?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat ada beberapa permintaan penggemar yang rindu akan adanya foto mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa. Atau mungkin belum saatnya. Aku tak mau mereka akan menghujanimu dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas."

"Apa kau tidak ingin kita berkencan lagi? Mungkin nonton film midnight atau berlibur lagi ke luar negeri?"

"Kita sedang sibuk jadi tidak mungkin berpergian jauh. Sudah ku katakan, aku tak mau mereka membencimu karena terlihat sering berdua denganku." kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Bisakah kita sekali saja mengabaikan semuanya? Ini dunia kita. Kita berhak melakukan apa yang kita mau. Kalau mereka melontarkan kata-kata kebencian padaku, bukankah hal yang sama juga akan terjadi padamu?"

"Lebih baik tidak melakukan apapun daripada hal itu terjadi, bukan? Aku tak mau kau bersedih karena hujatan itu.."

"Kau lebih peduli pada dirinya, pada mereka, tapi tidak padaku.."

Sehun mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Apa Sehun tipe pencemburu? Tidak. Ia masih batas wajar. Ia hanya menginginkan hak dan kebahagiannya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan indahnya romansa percintaan seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya. Pergi berkencan, makan bersama, foto bersama, bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan bergandengan tangan. Salahkah ia jika menginginkan hal seperti itu?

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu Sehun memilih untuk sedikit lebih cuek. Ia mencoba untuk masih tetap mempercayai Chanyeol tapi tidak ingin menanyakan apapun yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang disukainya meski terkadang membuat Sehun menjadi terabaikan dan cemburu. Sehun hanya lelah untuk berdebat. Sehun hanya ingin mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Sehun sedang berusaha mengembalikan senyumannya sendiri.

"Ah.. harusnya aku tahu, di mana-mana namanya peran utama itu pasti akan menang."

"Ya.. dan pasti akan selalu happy ending."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar komentar ketika mereka kembali ke dorm.

"Eh, lain kali kita harus kembali ke kedai itu. Makanannya enak." kata Kyungsoo

"Ya hyung.. nanti kalau kita sama-sama ada waktu lagi ya."

Keduanya saling melempar tawa dan Sehun tampak bahagia.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat keakraban Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

Sehun enggan menjawab dan memilih menghapus senyumnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dan akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo yang harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sehun mengajakku nonton film lalu kami pergi makan setelah itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya Chanyeol. Memang apa lagi yang kami lakukan?"

"Dia tampak bahagia.." pandangan Chanyeol masih mengarah pada Sehun yang terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Tentu saja, bodoh!" sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, "Kami melihat film komedi, memangnya dia mau menangis?"

Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku? Padahal kami sudah lama tidak nonton berdua" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri.." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Eh tunggu.. tunggu! Ehm.. apa dia bercerita sesuatu padamu? Mungkin tentang aku atau hubunganku dengannya?"

"Tidak.. memang kenapa?"

"Dia agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol menatap lesu.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan padanya. Kenapa tanya diriku?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol merasakan kalau Sehun seperti sedang menghindar. Tak pernah berpamitan padanya lagi ketika ia akan berangkat syuting, tidak lagi menunggunya pulang ketika Sehun lebih dulu tiba di dorm setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan individualnya. Sehun tidak lagi mengajaknya bercanda, berbagi cerita tentang kesibukannya, tidak ada keluhan manja, dan bahkan tidak meminta ciuman selamat malam. Begitu pulang syuting, Sehun langsung pergi berganti pakaian, mencuci muka atau terkadang mandi lebih dulu, dan langsung pergi tidur. Pagi-pagi pun dia akan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Apakah Sehun hanya lelah dengan kegiatannya? Atau ada sesuatu lagi yang mengganjal hatinya?" ujar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah ungkapan hatinya beberapa waktu lalu terucap, Sehun kembali merasakan kejenuhan dalam dirinya. Sehun merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu, yang begitu banyak perhatian dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Keadaan memaksa mereka untuk menerima perubahan yang cukup berat bagi hubungan keduanya. Sehun merindukan segala kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun teringat ketika masa-masa ia baru mengenal Chanyeol, bagaimana ia sering ada untuknya. Sekedar bercanda, membantu tugas sekolahnya, dan juga pulang bersama. Hingga ketika kini mereka semakin bersinar di atas panggung, Sehun ingat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu ingin melindunginya. Sampai pada suatu waktu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Chanyeol lah yang meyakinkan Sehun bahwa mereka akan bisa melalui itu semua dalam kondisi seberat apapun, Chanyeol berjanji untuk selalu ada dan melindungi Sehun. Tapi kini, Sehun merasa sepi. Seperti berada di titik terberatnya. Benar dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol setiap saat tapi sosok itu terasa sangat jauh.

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Everytime I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Chanyeol menghadang Sehun ketika ia baru saja datang di dorm.

"Aku ingin istirahat" jawab Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Ku mohon.." ada raut pasrah di wajah Chanyeol, memelas.

"Baiklah.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak di sini. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Aku hanya ingin berdua"

Tengah malam baru saja lewat. Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun ada di dalam mobil, berdua. Sehun tak tahu ke mana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi. Pastinya ke tempat sepi yang hanya akan ada sedikit orang, atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali.

"Aku tak tahu harus membawamu ke mana. Jadi kita bicara di sini saja ya.."

Sehun hanya terdiam mengekor di belakang Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam studio privatnya.

Chanyeol pernah mengajak Sehun ke studionya, dulu sudah lama sekali. Setelah itu tak pernah lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan semua instrument musik yang ada di dalam situ.

"Duduklah dulu. Mau ku ambilkan minuman atau makanan ringan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan mengambil apa-apa" Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun datar dan tidak menatap ke arah kekasihnya.

Brugh! Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hyung. Kenapa kau harus merindukanku?"

"Aku hanya merindukan segala waktu yang pernah kita miliki. Aku tak tahu apa kau yang berubah, aku, atau keadaan. Aku hanya rindu.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Mungkin keadaan yang membuat kita berubah.." jawab Sehun datar.

"Tolong diamlah di sini sejenak. Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama. Aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan itu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya beberapa saat.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Ya sayang.."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sekali. "Bisakah kita berhenti sampai di sini?"

Deg! Hati Chanyeol seketika terasa sakit, seperti ribuan benda tajam sedang menusuknya.

"Ke.. kenapa?" suara Chanyeol agak bergetar.

"Aku lelah bersembunyi. Aku lelah menyembunyikan hubungan kita dibalik persahabatanmu dengannya. Aku ingin mereka tahu kalau aku milikmu, bukan dia. Aku hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan, tapi ku rasa itu tak mungkin.."

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we making_

 _I'm living for that day, someday_

"Tidak. Ku mohon.. aku masih mencintaimu" Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kalau ia ingin menyerah.

"Kenapa mereka membenciku? Kenapa mereka tak bisa menerimaku? Apa aku tak pantas bagimu? Apa di mata mereka hanya dia yang pantas bersamamu?" satu bulir air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sehun.

"Mereka hanya tidak mengerti, sayang.."

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku lelah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini." Sehun tertunduk lesu.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish thet we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Cause I'm yours_

"Bukankah lebih baik kita berpisah? Aku tak perlu sedih. Aku tak perlu cemburu. Kau juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Tapi kita masih bisa tetap dekat seperti sebelumnya"

"Jangan ucapkan itu, sayangku" Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya, "Bertahanlah meski tidak mudah"

"Untuk apa aku bertahan kalau mereka tak menganggapku ada. Untuk apa aku bertahan kalau di hadapan mereka aku hanya seorang adik bagimu. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu siapa aku.."

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Cause I'm yours_

"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa menunjukkan tentang kita pada semua. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi yang penting kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat dan menciuminya beberapa kali.

"Huh.. kau sama saja dengannya, dengan dia yang telah menjadi masa laluku. Apa yang dia katakan padaku waktu itu juga seperti ini. Ingin melindungiku tapi malah menyakitiku, bahkan meninggalkanku."

Sehun beranjak, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik aku mati-matian mempertahankanmu daripada aku harus kehilanganmu, Sehun. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan dan sulit, tapi ini sama sekali tak menghentikan atau merubah perasaanku padamu. Berjuanglah bersamaku, meraih kebahagiaan untuk kita nanti. Percayalah pepatah bahwa hujan tak selamanya turun dan selalu ada pelangi setelah badai."

Air mata Sehun semakin mengalir dan membuatnya terisak. Mengetahui itu, Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang dan mengecup bahu Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya ingin kita bebas seperti dulu, hyung. Aku ingin bisa berkencan lebih banyak denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu tanpa mempedulikan komentar orang lain.."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan membuatnya berdiri berhadapan.

"Menjadi kuatlah bersamaku, Sehun"

Sehun masih tertunduk dalam tangisnya.

"Aku masih ingin melihat lebih banyak senyuman di wajahmu, bukan yang seperti ini. Percayalah padaku, apa pun yang kau lihat, apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap yang ku cintai"

Sehun pun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangisannya yang tersisa.

"Aku mencintaimu sayangku. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun" Chanyeol mengucapkannya berkali-kali sambil terus mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kau datang padaku setiap kali aku merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah. Kuatkan aku.."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi apakah ini pertanda kau tidak jadi meninggalkanku kan? Tidak jadi mengakhiri hubungan kita kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ku rasa aku memang tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeolku yang sudah mencuri segala sesuatu dari diriku. Kau ini pencuri hati dan perhatianku"

"Hei.. apa kau ingat, bukankah waktu itu kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin mempertahankan hubungan baik ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama?" kata Chanyeol sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sehun, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kau benar. Untuk waktu yang sangat sangat lama" jawab Sehun tersenyum.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mencium bibir sosok yang masih menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sehun pun membalasnya. Ada sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir mereka ketika tengah berciuman. Biarlah malam itu menjadi milik mereka berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Bukankah perjalanan cinta memang tak pernah mudah?

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _One shot aja ff-nya..susah payah menuangkan pikiran disini *lebay_

 _Mau ga mau dibikin happy ending, ga tega kalo ChanHunnya ga berakhir bahagia. Ntar yg baca malah makin baper wkwkwkwk_

 _Makasi buat followers setia yg slalu muncul berkomentar di tiap ff yg author buat *terhura_

 _Makasi juga ternyata ada yg nungguin karya2 dari author sampe suka nanya 'kapan bikin ff lagi?' bahkan sampe ada yg nanyain 'ga bikin spesial maljum lg?' wkwkwk_

 _Rate M atau spesial maljumnya ntar2 deh.. abis publish yg ini aja juga belom tentu ada ide lg *hiks_

 _Selalu ditunggu yak komen2nya.. pokoknya jangan dikata2in atau di-bash yaa_


End file.
